Come Morning Light
by FiddleDeStixx
Summary: TW: Major Character Death, Major Angst. Darkness. It was a powerful thing...


_Darkness._

It was a powerful thing, Sean supposed, as he lied against the wall of his boyfriend's apartment, early morning sun peeking in through the blinds. It didn't shine like that in Ireland a lot of the time, sun was supposed to be happy.

To Sean, it was sad. Depressing even. It was a terrible reminder that life was still moving on, with or without him and his boyfriend.

 _Speaking of…_

Sean turned his head to the side, watching as an deep green covered blob on their bed rose up and down in what Sean could only assume was breathing as he tried to wake himself up.

He failed a couple of times, but managed to get up on his own accord thankfully, trudging off with a limp into the bathroom close by. Sean winced at the patched wound on his boyfriend's head, a stark reminder of what they'd been through in the past 2 weeks alone.

He couldn't remember much. He knew there was screaming. Screaming and crunching and banging and then...silence. He woke up at the silence part, in the ambulance with his boyfriend as he was being treated for minor injuries. They said it was an car accident, drunk driver or something running from police and speeding through the intersection, they said he was lucky. They both were.

Since then, however, Sean couldn't get his boyfriend's attention for very long. Sometimes, he'd glance over at him while he was trying to talk to him, but it was mostly stoic and silent. The worst nights were when he cried though, Sean would hold him though those and it seemed to help, for a while at least.

Sean watched again as his boyfriend came back, looking green and worse for wear. Managing to get up, Sean padded over and got on his knees, forearms connecting with almost 3 day old pajama pants. " **Babe?** "

His boyfriend didn't respond, shoulders shaking as Sean tried to get his attention.

" **Mark? Mark, love?** " Sean asked, grabbing onto one of his wrists. Well, he tried, Mark moved it too fast for him to really latch on. Mark moved over to the wall, fists clenched for a few minutes before he started throwing them into the hard walls of his bedroom, teardrops flowing off his face and chin though he was in a rage.

" **Mark, Mark! Jesus! Stop!** " Sean tried to grab onto him, hold him back, anything he could, but it was no use. Mark still continued his tirade and Sean could do nothing but watch. Soon enough, after a bout of horse screaming and curse words which Sean really didn't know Mark knew personally, Mark broke down and fell to his knees, holding himself.

Sean collapsed down next to him, rubbing his back. " **Mark, love, you can't keep doing this...you're going to kill yourself at this rate…** " Mark just threw him off, standing shakily to get himself back to bed, but couldn't make it.

" **Here, here, hang on.** " Sean looped a skinny arm around his boyfriend's shoulders, helping him cross the suddenly unmanageable 2 feet to their bed and sitting him down. That's when Mark collapsed again, crying his eyes out. Looking around at what could have triggered him, Sean realized that he'd placed him on his side of the bed.

"W-Why...Why me!?" Mark seemed to scream at the heavens above and all Sean could do was hold on. "Why did you take him!? Why not me!? He was a good person! He wasn't perfect, but he was better than anyone on this Earth! I loved him, you fuck! Why did you let the other one live?! He shouldn't have been him..." Mark sobbed, hands clenched in his hair as Sean nuzzled into it to try and comfort him down to an non speaking level.

"He shouldn't have been him."

Sean wanted to cry at his boyfriend's desperate attempts, but he couldn't. Not anymore.

" **Mark, Mark, please…** " Sean grabbed at his hand, kissing each damaged and bruised knuckle twice over as he spoke. " **I'm here, I'm still here. Stop beating yourself up, I'm right here.** " But it seemed that Mark, no matter how many attempts he'd made or make later, couldn't hear him.

Mark just curled up, trying to block out everything around them, trying not to remember the fire, the screaming, the image burned into his head of Sean being pulled from the wreckage and the despite attempts to save him going unfulfilled.

It was enough to drop him into a restless sleep, but not before asking a question. A question that haunted both himself and unbeknownst to him, Sean. "J-Jack, w-why did you leave me? Why did you leave me here a-alone?"

Sean had never felt so small than he did now, even as the room spun and he felt his eyes and knees become heavy once more, dragging him back down into the darkness. He tried to fight it off, stay awake for Mark, he had to stay awake, despite... _was that blood he could taste?_

 _Were those sirens he could hear?_

 _Why was he suddenly so cold?_

As his world slipped away around him, Sean tried to talk, but could only muster a few words before the inevitable fall.

" **I...I d-don't kn-know, love...I...I d-don't k-k-know...** "


End file.
